


Snow

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Birthday Wish, Childlike Companion, Drabble, First Time in Snow, Innocent New Companion, Short, Snow, meeting the Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor loves picking up new companions, and on this hot winter night in California, he finds his newest one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

"You've never seen snow?" this mysterious man who introduced himself as the Doctor asked incredulously.

The girl just shyly shook her head as she whispered an almost inaudible 'no.'

"Well let's go," he said as he grabbed her hand and started dragging her along with him.

"Wait, where are we going!"

"To see snow of course!"

"But this is the hottest winter that there's ever been in California...

There isn't even snow up in the mountains! How are we going to see any?"

He just laughed as he nonchalantly asked how she'd like to see the world and explore the universe.

_'This guy is nuts!'_ she thought to herself with a laugh.

Soon they found themselves in front of a blue police box. She stared at it, curious as to how it got there since she'd never seen it there before.

"So, do you want to go?" the Doctor asked once more.

"There's snow. In there. Really?" she asked, amusement shining in her eyes.

The Doctor just smirked and said, "Let's find out."

Upon entering, she was SHOCKED to see the the inside.

"Oh my god! It's so... But... How... How is this possible?!"

The Doctor always loved seeing people's initial reaction to the Tardis and this young woman's was no exception. The curiosity and amazement in her eyes was akin to a child's, which gave the Doctor a warm feeling in his chest.

While she was busy looking around, the Doctor started up the Tardis. The girl was amazed by the sound and the way the Tardis functioned, but when the Doctor took her outside, no words could express how she felt.

"SNOW!!!" she yelled enthusiastically as she dived toward a large pile of it.

She started chatting very quickly, the sensation of snow being so foreign to her. "It's so cold. And soft. And wet. And fluffy. And... Oh, my fingers are numb!" she declared, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Thank you!" she yelled as she launched herself to hug him. 'Today was the best birthday ever!'


End file.
